


360 Degrees of You

by recycledmedia



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish you lived on the corner where I live<br/>So I could look at you all the day long<br/>Lickety lip got me flippin' my lid, yeah<br/>Nibblin' my thumb 'cause I want me some"</p>
            </blockquote>





	360 Degrees of You

stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjowSCO1hhc

This was completed in 2005 and is on our 4th compilation (1st Due South compilation). It is a fun little vid of Frannie chasing Fraser. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
